


Angel/天堂梦

by Thalia084



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, IT (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Werewolf Culture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 没有人知道他们相爱，包括他们自己。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
我循着他的气味，在树林深处找到了他。他被群狼围困，背倚着树干，左臂被抓伤，袖子没了一半，大腿也被咬去了一块肉，血流不止，他的靴子里一定灌满了血。月光凉如水，穿过树的间隙落下来，让我将他惨白的脸看得更加清楚：那是一张成熟的、属于猎人的脸，即使面无表情，他的眼角还是有明显的纹路，肌肉被雕刻出了棱角，仿佛摸上去是硬的。我曾经和他生活在一起，我曾经热烈地渴慕过他，而如今一眼看去我几乎认不出他，一如他即将对我感到陌生。  
他发着抖，眼神却是凶狠的，紧紧抓着匕首横在身前。一头狼做出了往前的趋势，要向他扑过去，他敏捷地转身迎上去，抬高匕首割断猛兽的咽喉，银光一闪，那畜生甚至没有发出哀嚎就倒了下去，沉重的爪子按在他的肩膀，带着他往下一跌，他不得已，用受伤的膝盖撑住自己，抓过匕首去割侧面扑来的那一只。这么一动，我看清了他侧面的疤痕：从太阳穴一直到耳后，盘踞着三道细长的、深刻的爪痕。那是我年轻时留下的，我暴怒地向他扑去，撕下了他小半块耳朵。我当时不知道会留下这样狰狞刺眼的疤痕，看起来实在不雅，我应该把整只耳朵都扯下来，免得吓人。  
我知道，凭他的本事，任何靠近他的狼都会被割断咽喉，但这确是我头一回看见他作战中的样子，我不知道他居然会让自己伤得如此狼狈。我有些震惊地思忖着，在没有我的十年里，他是如何应付一场场捕猎的？狼群结伴而行，他是如何孤身一人与它们对抗的？曾经他是我的一个谜，而现在，他又是了。我眼见最后一头狼咆哮着压上他，他身边凌乱地躺着这个狼群的残骸，狼把爪子压在他胸口，发出一声凄厉的悲鸣，它在哀悼，他受伤的手臂被狼踩着抬不起来，徒劳地抓紧匕首。一切宛如昨日重现：他被一头狼压在身下，狼比他大得多，也凶悍得多，那时他把匕首刺进了狼的心脏。  
我从阴影中跳出来，轰然落地，树枝摇晃出响声。狼立时警觉地回头，呲着牙冲我示威，我一步步向它逼近，它感受到了我跟它的不同，我更强大、更冷酷、更像一头狼，它——他化成了人形，从猎人身上爬起来，谨慎地退后了一点。他很聪明，知道哪个敌人更加危险。  
狼看着我：“你是只孤狼。”  
“是的。”我于是也以人的形态现身，踩过一只刚刚死掉的狼人的尸体，像翻过一个小小的山丘。  
他巴结我：“我们可以组成新的种群，你可以成为一个alpha。”  
“我已经是了。”我跨过躺着的猎人，走到狼的面前，举起手，尖利的指甲伸了出来，抵住狼的脖颈。  
猎人缓缓地站了起来，狼一时慌乱，竟然向他呼救起来：“喂，猎人，我们可以联手杀死他——否则他会把我们都杀死。”猎人却把匕首递到了我手里，“你不是一直想试这把匕首吗？”  
狼大叫起来。“为什么你不杀他？他也是狼人！”  
“他不是狼人。”猎人轻轻一笑，“他是个天使。（He’s an Angel. 也可理解为一个姓安其的人）。”  
我把指甲收了回来，试了试匕首在手上的份量，接着快速地割断了狼的咽喉，只消两秒，狼就浑身麻痹地沿着树滑了下去。  
我把匕首还给猎人，说道：“不是一直。”  
我喜欢这匕首只是因为这是他的，事到如今我碰它都觉得脏了手：正是这把匕首，杀死了我爱的人。  
我打横抱起猎人，“你的旅馆？”他顺从地给了我地址，仿佛我的出现稀松平常，仿佛我们只是一对短暂失联的兄弟。

我把他放到床上，去床脚的包里拿急救包，绷带、胶布、酒精，我凭着记忆选择需要的药品，我已经十年没有用过这些，难免生疏，“要上哪几种药？”我问他。  
他立刻指出了两种药品的名字，年幼时我的床头柜里装满了这些东西，常常在半夜被叫醒去帮人上药，我从不知道我也有忘记它们名字的一天。我埋头翻着那些小瓶子，读上面的字母，听见他说：“把灯打开。”他看起来很平静，但是心跳砰砰作响，在我耳朵里洪亮得似有回音，“让我看看你。”  
我开了灯，在他的注视下毫不避讳地伸长指甲，割开他的上衣和裤子，都湿透了，血渍开始凝固，我感觉在从他身上揭下一层壳。“你不用去医院吗？”  
“没关系的。”他静静地答。他的嗓音还和旧日一样轻柔，我不由得放轻了动作，我的手法很糟糕，他一句抱怨也没有，只是望着我，我被看得有些不自在，“为什么一直看着我？”  
“你知道我有多久没见过你了吗？”  
“十年。”  
“那你还问？”他笑了，“我想念你。”  
“哦，真让我意外。”我贴好最后一块胶布，从床边站起来，“我每天都在劝告自己不要杀了你。”  
不知道为什么，他的笑容扩大了，我听见他的心跳趋于平和。他是个杰出的猎人，越是身临险境，越是淡然自若，我从来不能激怒他，十年前不能，如今也未必能做到。我的痛苦对他而言不过是一次严密的任务罢了。  
他冲我伸出手：“过来。”他一动，伤口又渗出血来，我只好上前一步，把他的手按下来，小声抱怨，“别乱动。”  
他扬眉看我，“你说什么？大声点。”他转过另一边耳朵给我，“抱歉，只有一边能听见。”  
我走到床的另一边。他看着我：“你长高了，也健壮了不少。我很高兴。”  
“我不关心你怎么想。”我冷漠地说。  
“那你来做什么？”  
我看着他，他苍白的脸颊凹陷着，过长的卷发蓬乱一团，我一时间有些怅惘，他仍是如此美丽，我在年少时为他折服不是毫无道理，我曾经执拗地渴求着他的注视，我渴望他胜过世间一切，而现在，他是我的仇人、兄长、隐秘的旧情人，我们早已丧失探望对方的资格，我见他，需要一个强硬的理由。  
我清了清嗓子，“我找到了关于伯父凶手的新线索。”我从口袋里掏出一把小刀，上面刻着猎人的家族纹章，“凶器是一把家族匕首，这么多年警方一直找不到，直到上个月我在黑市上发现它。我查了它的来源，是有人在卡拉瓦河里捡到的。”  
“你在暗示什么？”他眨了眨眼，“你认为我杀了父亲？”  
“当然不是。”我呼出一口气，“我只是建议你跟我去查查。”我低头把玩着这把匕首，它来自古老的猎人家族，那时的猎人还不会用更为坚硬的合金铸芯，这是一把纯银的匕首，是专门用来对付狼人的，我仅仅是握着它，就觉得皮肤被灼得微微发痛。  
“我来替你拿着吧。”他咳了一声，“不过，其实这匕首原本就属于你。”  
我诧异地看着他：“我发誓我直到上个月才第一次见到它。”  
“它一直是你的，只是你不知道而已。”  
他又露出了那种高深莫测的笑容，淡然地看着我，仿佛我天真又无知。一时间，我又变回了那个十七岁的男孩，无法忍受被人忽视，更不甘心被他的光芒掩盖，拼命离经叛道想让他多看我一眼。

已经过了开学的日子，我们在密歇根州北部对付一伙难缠的温迪戈雪怪，我点火的时候烧着了自己的头发，被乔治狠狠骂了一顿。晚上回到旅馆，他怒气更盛，让我和菲恩在房间待着，他自己急匆匆地出门。  
晚餐又是外卖披萨，香肠咸得要命，我喝了一大口冰水，看着菲恩面不改色地咬下一大口。他一边吃一边看一份皱巴巴的报纸，我故意大声咳嗽，他这才看我一眼：“父亲不是在生你的气。”  
我瘪了瘪嘴，“哇，真稀奇，就好像老乔治还有其他生气的理由似的。”  
我说的是真话。我从没见过我父亲——用乔治的话来说，是一位不成器的浪荡子——他早些年遭病死了，九岁时母亲也嫁了人，我就被伯父乔治接到一个阴森森的大房子里，名字也长了一截，加上了我真正的姓。照乔治的说法，格雷泽家族本是个挺有名望的大家族，至今在英国还能查到我们的爵位，美国兴盛以后，老格雷泽就搬来了美利坚，在新大陆上进行家族事业：我们是猎人，而美国有更多的怪物等着我们猎杀。乔治没有结婚，他只有个收养的儿子，名叫菲恩·伍法德，比我大一点，大概从生下来就在接受猎人训练了，什么事都做在我前头，总是完成得又快又好，我有时很讨厌他比我强的样子，但他从不以获胜者自居，长得又十分好看，我总是很快就忘了要生他的气。就这样，我在九岁时成了格雷泽家族的新继承人，一个滥竽充数的怪物猎人。  
菲恩很快吃完，洗了手去玩他的吉他。从我认识他那天起，他就是个不冷不热的人，对什么都漫不经心，唯一让他表现出热情的就是音乐，我也从没见过他对哪个女孩——或者男孩——上过心，我们睡在同一间屋子里，他已经十八岁了，而我甚至没见他弄脏过一条内裤。他就像乔治最好用的一支枪，除了猎魔和音乐，生活里别无他物。我一方面暗暗高兴，这总比他疯狂地迷恋上什么人要好，另一方面又感到绝望，因为他的态度意味着，无论我做什么，如何努力，他都不会看我一眼，他只会把我当格雷泽家没用的小儿子，在我快死的时候出于人道主义精神拉我一把。  
我耸耸肩，把难吃的披萨扔进盒子里，打算拿出门丢掉。“吃完它。”菲恩命令，他停下拨片，“你甚至没吃完一片，我保证你晚上会饿得睡不着。”我翻了个白眼，菲恩把报纸递给我，翻了好几版才找到一篇短短的介绍，“华盛顿州出了一只狼人，父亲是在为这事烦恼。”  
我只好继续嚼那半片披萨，报纸上说克拉勒姆县出现了一头死狼，它是被同类咬死的，“这难道不是普通的动物事件吗？”  
“不是，普通的狼不会单独行动，更不会互相残杀。”菲恩拨了下弦，补充说，“而且华盛顿州不应该有那种狼。”  
乔治在临睡前才回来，他给菲恩两张去西雅图的机票，跟他交待下了飞机再怎么走，菲恩专注地听着。乔治看都没看我一眼，就好像这事跟我没有关系。我不敢打扰他们，识趣地跑去浴室刷牙。我特意关小了水流，但也只能模模糊糊地听见一点，诸如“我实在走不开”“那应该只是头孤狼”“你也到时候历练一下啦”什么的。  
我十七岁，被指派参与猎杀一头狼，我本该恐惧，或者至少是感到麻烦，但当我从浴室出来，我看见菲恩把机票放到床头柜上，他细长的手指按在台灯的开关上，“你不睡吗？”他问我，眼睛在灯光的映衬下闪闪发亮。“你应该睡了，明天我们要早起。”他熄灭了灯光，背对我躺下。我站在黑暗中一语不发，一个疯狂的念头在我脑海中升腾：菲恩要去猎狼，接下来他会把全部注意力都倾注在一头狼身上，要是——要是我自己也变成一头狼呢？他或许会杀了我，又或许根本无法下手，他会意识到我对他来说是特别的，他会因此看到我，被我热切又赤诚的爱意震撼，继而像我爱他那样爱上我……我激动得浑身发颤，跌跌撞撞爬到床上去。  
就这样，三天以后，我们带着一把吉他，两把匕首，一堆附子草混合草药，一点应急药品，一些现金和两套换洗衣服，成了福克斯镇的新住户。菲恩找到了一间租金很低的房子，足够我们用住旅馆的钱付三个月租金，他总是这么厉害。

为了避人耳目，我们需要到小镇上唯一一所高中念一阵书。我一直和菲恩念同一年级，为了方便他——用乔治的话来说——“看住我”，反正我也从没有在功课上花心思，只要给我间教室坐着就行。  
我们来到十二年级的教室，讲台上站着一个高个子的男教师，他的脑袋上一根毛也没有，光得可以在上面滑冰，我正想着在他头顶驰骋的事，他已经接过了菲恩交给他的小纸条，上面写着我们两个的信息。“杰克·迪伦·格雷泽？”我举了下手。“菲恩·伍法德？”菲恩点点头。“又一个伍法德。”老师和善地笑起来，对全班大声宣布，“欢迎新同学们。现在我们有两个伍法德了。”  
“两个伍法德都要命的火辣。”一个女孩尖细的声音。  
所有孩子都鼓起掌来，菲恩走到后排空着的位置上坐下，我跟过去，一路上和伸出手的新朋友们击掌。  
“嗨。”坐在我前面的男孩回过头，他一笑，脸颊上浮现出大大的酒窝，“欢迎你们，我是亚瑟·伍法德。有任何需要帮助的事都可以找我。”他先冲菲恩伸出了手，菲恩只是点了点头，他耸了耸肩，又把手伸向我，重复一遍，“欢迎你，杰克。”  
原来这就是另一个伍法德，“要命的火辣”，说得一点没错。福克斯是个多雨的小镇，淫雨霏霏，我到现在没见过一个晴天，他对着我笑，我忽然感到整间屋子都明亮起来了。我为此愣了一下，没能立即回应他。亚瑟于是探身向我，简短地握了我搁在桌面上的右手，说，“你应该多笑笑，你笑起来很好看。”  
“……谢谢？”我顿时有些手足无措，从没有人在见我第一面时就如此真诚地夸赞我。他的眼神看起来很真诚。他又在笑了，看了我一眼才转身去听讲。  
下课后，菲恩给自己塞上了耳机，摆明了不想理我，我叹口气，百无聊赖地翻着课本，一个字也看不进去。我的书包里装着系了附子草的绳子，放学后我就要到山上去安置狼人陷阱。菲恩会负责发现了狼人尸体的北麓，我负责南麓，我本想跟菲恩一起行动，但是他执意这样效率更高。这样也好，说不定我可以比菲恩先找到狼人，执行我自己的计划。  
“他好像不太爱说话？”亚瑟指着菲恩，他挑起一边眉毛问我，“你们是——”  
“堂兄弟。”我回答，“他就是爱听听音乐什么的，完全不懂得如何跟人交往，别当成是针对你。”  
“他很安静，这是稀罕的特质。”他又瞥了菲恩一眼，才转向我，“你呢，你喜欢什么？”  
我喜欢菲恩。我当然不能实话实说。  
“你们为什么来福克斯？跟家人一起来的吗？要待多久？你们还会走吗？”亚瑟一口气问，我支支吾吾，他立刻反应过来，“抱歉，是不是太私人了？我就是这样，有点过分热情，但也有人说这是我的优点。”他又在露出那种甜甜的笑容了。  
“这不是优点。”我忍不住说，“说这话的人只是觉得你长得好看，这才是你的优点。”  
亚瑟大笑起来，“谢谢。”  
我决定把和菲恩商量的那一套搬出来，“我们只是来暂住一阵子，我伯父是个摄影师，他出了远门，要过一阵才来。”我们在摄影师、动物保护者和销售代表中挑中了这个职业，我个人更喜欢动物保护者，觉得有些讽刺意味。  
“你可一定要给我看看他的作品。”  
“下次吧。”我赶紧说。好在一个女孩走过来跟亚瑟搭话，这解救了我。她一开口，我就知道她是那个“要命的火辣”，她说：“你昨天怎么没来？”  
“我生病了。别担心，安妮，我已经全好了。”  
“你也会生病？我以为四分卫从来都不生病的。”安妮皱起眉，“照顾好自己，如果你不舒服我会和妈妈去看你。”  
“我真的没事，只是感冒……好吧，和一点点偷懒。”亚瑟温柔地说，“下次我会提前告诉你的，好吗？”  
安妮走后，我突然想起一件事，我问亚瑟：“你是福克斯本地人吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“太好了。”那他一定十分了解附近地形，我可以请他当我的向导，顺便打听可能跟狼人有关的信息。“你放学后有事吗？可以带我到附近转转吗？我是说……我和我堂兄刚来这里，对一切都不太熟悉。”  
“当然，乐意之至。”亚瑟满口答应。我得意地看向菲恩，却发现他一直在冷冷地看着我们。他觉得这是个坏主意吗？我用眼神询问他，菲恩移开了视线，跟着只有他听得到的音乐轻轻摆动身体。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
我还记得我最初对亚瑟的印象——这跟我后来对他的认识大相径庭——我认为他是一个热情的好小伙儿，无忧无虑、充满快活的精神，人人都会喜爱他。他或许家境不大好，我注意到他的毛衣下摆有些毛糙，像曾有只没水的钢笔在上面划来划去，我想他的衣服一定穿了很久。  
到学校的头一天，亚瑟花了整整一上午围着我和菲恩问东问西，在他的带领下，其他孩子对我们也不坏，我感到福克斯是我到过最民风淳朴的小镇，不禁产生一股在此定居的念头。要是菲恩也喜欢这里就好了。  
菲恩不爱说话，也不喜欢和人打交道，他对什么都一副冷冰冰的样子，亚瑟三番五次跟他搭话，都只能在运气好时得到短暂的注视。亚瑟毫不气馁，他指着菲恩的吉他问我：“那是你的吗？”尽管那玩意儿明确地竖在菲恩身后。他的热情也黔驴技穷了，我有些同情地想。“不是。是菲恩的。”我大声回答，妄图引起菲恩的注意。  
菲恩不胜其烦，终于摘下耳机，“什么？”他顺着我的指尖看了一眼吉他，又看回亚瑟期待的脸，“是啊，我弹吉他。”  
“那太好了。”亚瑟说，“下个月有校园演出，你要不要来参加？”  
“我缺一个乐队。”  
“你可以立刻招募人手。”亚瑟看了一圈，“安妮弹钢琴，弗莱迪会吹笛子，他男朋友会贝斯。大家都在玩乐器，只差一个好的吉他手。”  
“随便吧。”菲恩嘟囔着，“可以。我没所谓。”  
“那我们说定了。”  
“你的毛衣坏了。”菲恩不耐烦似的，粗鲁地指出，“你怎么这么不小心？”  
亚瑟摸摸乱七八糟的布料，不在意地说：“足够小心了。”

下午，我到山上去做狼人陷阱，手里握着亚瑟给我画的路线图，关于哪里有树而哪里比较难走，他的本意是让我避开某些区域，而事实上我正要往树木丰茂的地方去。  
一想到可能会直面狼人，我就有些紧张。我把绳子拉得非常稀疏，隔很远才放上一条，乔治主张从山顶密集地向山脚摆放，但我觉得那样费时费力，没有菲恩监督我，我索性随自己的心意。这样，当走到半山腰时，我就已经摆好了两道长长的陷阱了。  
这时，我听到了隐约的人声，“我想念你。”这个声音说，我感到有些熟悉。“你不知道我有多想念你。”他重复着，我突然认出这是亚瑟的声音。他敏锐地发现了我，从一棵树后面走出来，“杰克？”他收起手机，走向我。有一瞬间，我对他感到陌生。一种真实而破碎的神情在他脸上一闪而过。  
很快，他恢复了明亮的笑容，“你怎么在这里？”  
我答不上来。  
“这是什么？”他又指着我手里的附子草。  
“一种……草药。”我绞尽脑汁地说，“我伯父需要吃这个。我们——我想来山上种一些。”  
“所以你才问我要地图。”他恍然大悟，“你堂兄呢？”  
“大概在筹备乐队。”我随口说。  
“那我来帮你吧。”他问，“要怎么做？”  
他主动帮我，这让我如沐春风。为了演示，我从地上把埋好的一截绳子拽出来，告诉他绳子里放了长草药的种子。他相信了。亚瑟建议道：“我们不妨爬到山顶上去，再自上往下种。”  
有了亚瑟作伴，我不再觉得登山是一件苦差事，我们一边走着，一边愉快地交谈。我由此知道了亚瑟的身世：他是个孤儿，多年前家人死在一起可怖的抢劫案中，他随后搬到镇子上唯一的修道院里。亚瑟和嬷嬷们生活在一起，我想这充分解释了他的友善与穷困。  
这个可怜人！听了他的讲述，我禁不住眼眶一红， 相比之下我母亲健在，和伯父虽谈不上亲密，但至少他关照我的生活，并真正把我当家人（他拒绝给菲恩我们的姓氏）。我油然而生一种庆幸，重新审视起自己的处境来。后来我在想，那时我对亚瑟的青睐中未免带了一点傲慢在，我由衷地认为他才是这段关系中的弱者，而我施舍爱与怜悯，我对他的爱起初就不纯粹。我总试图以此说服自己：我不够爱他。  
来到山顶上，我们身边是高大笔直的杉树，树脚下长着勃发的矮灌木，再往前走不远，地面就又慢慢回落下去，从高处望去，北麓的植物苍翠森冷，风吹动它们，发出连绵不绝的沙沙声。我想象着菲恩就在其下某处，不由得寻视起来，即使我明知道，隔着这么远，我是一定看不见他的。  
亚瑟说：“你可以喊。”我看见他舒展双臂，做了个拥抱的姿势，“像这样：啊——”他呼喊起来，喊得脸颊红扑扑的，“感觉好多了。”  
这么一来，菲恩就会听到我了。我高兴地想着，也学着他伸开双手，打开胸腔，畅快地喊了一喊。亚瑟赞许地看着我，我对上他的视线，才发现我张开的手正抵在他胸口，他的心脏贴着我的手背热烈地跳动着。  
“你是不是爬山很累？”我问。  
“我是运动员，我的心肺功能比一般人强。”他笑起来，“走吧，我们该干活了。”  
我点点头，和他在山顶上一起放了第一道绳子，一切按照乔治最理想的规划来做，隔不远就埋上一条狼人防线，慢慢倒退着回到我们遇上的那个地点，亚瑟轻快地从被我弄乱的缺口里跳出去，“这条是不是要重铺一下？”他手脚麻利，飞快地解决了我留下的烂摊子，经过了半座山，他简直做得比我还漂亮。要是乔治见了他，说不准会招募他成为新的猎人。  
我乐意和亚瑟一起做这些，如此一来乔治就不会拿我和菲恩做比较。乔治总会对我的行动品头论足，结论永远是我比不上菲恩，我固然承认菲恩比我好，但不断被打击我还是不痛快；至于菲恩，虽然他没有说过，可我总怀疑在他心里也有个比较对象，只有见过了很好的东西才会像他那样目空一切，在心里觉得我不如什么人。  
来到山脚下时，亚瑟已经可以像个行家似的评判我做的陷阱了，“这个不行。”他用脚示意我早前放下的第一道绳子，踢开旁边的土，“你埋得太浅了，打眼一看就能发现这下面埋了东西。”他老道地说，“说不定会有鸟飞下来叼里面的种子吃。”  
“那我重来一次。”我虚心地蹲下去，把绳子抽出来。  
“来不及了，快要下雨了。”亚瑟指着头顶，“要我说，我们已经弄了不少了。”  
“那好吧。”我把带着土的绳子抖了抖，塞进书包里。“谢谢你今天帮我。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
当我们离开时，我回头看了一眼，山的背面就像发着光，浓重的乌云盖在山顶上，只有鞍部的空隙里落出点光来，乌云在上头快速地飘荡着，那些光一会就看不见了。向上生长的树木像拉链锯齿一样紧挨着，小镇上空如同一只大敞的口袋，仿佛要从里面奔出一头猛兽。

我快到家时，大雨终于落了下来。  
“你带伞了吗？”菲恩发短信问我。  
“没有，但我快到家了。”我想了想，又发了一条，“要我带伞去接你吗？”  
没有回复。我走到屋檐下时发现菲恩就站在门口，头发湿淋淋的，他扔了条毛巾给我：“去洗个热水澡。”说完就走进了厨房。  
我们住的房子很大，看起来有些年头了，屋外结了半人高的青苔，屋子里头也透着一股陈腐的气味。屋顶有点漏水，天花板洇了一大片，此外地板和房门都吱嘎作响，脆弱得好像一阵风来就要把我们埋在底下。不难看出这里为什么租金低廉。不过我仍然十分喜爱这里，楼上楼下总共四个卧室，每个房门上都雕刻着精细的天使浮雕，小家伙们一个个生动可爱。偶尔抬头瞥见它们，我会错觉这房子是圣堂。我和菲恩住在二楼相邻的两间卧室，我的房门上还有小孩子的涂鸦，写了好几个“A”才拼出一个完整的“天使”，至于菲恩的房间，他在找地方摆放吉他的时候翻出来一个带着牙印的娃娃。  
“之前的这家一定养狗。”我拿着那个惨不忍睹的裸女，“很大一只狗。”  
菲恩抢过娃娃扔进抽屉，“这就是我的房间了。你出去。”  
“我睡隔壁。”  
“随便。但是晚上不要关门。”  
“为什么？”  
“我担心你把门摔烂。”菲恩难得开玩笑，又嘱咐我，“保持警惕，好吗？”  
他关心的样子一度让我以为接下来我们会更加亲近，可是没有，他甚至不愿意和我一起工作。  
我匆匆洗了个澡，菲恩把加热好的外卖摆好，食物的香气让这里更像一个家了。  
“你把陷阱都摆完了吗？”他和气地问。  
“完成了。”我说，“亚瑟·伍法德，那个总是笑的男孩——”  
菲恩眯起眼，很不高兴我在说家族事务时提起旁人：“我知道他是谁。他做了什么？”  
“你居然知道。你明明只在听歌。”我哼哼唧唧，“我在山上碰到了他，他热心肠地帮我的忙。”  
“喔，真是好心。”菲恩讽刺地用鼻子出气，“你是恨不得把‘我是猎人’做成牌子挂在胸前吗？”  
“放心，我骗他我只是在给伯父准备草药。你不要说漏嘴就好。我跟他说你今天去准备乐队了。”我说，“对了，乐队的事，你怎么会答应他？你真的打算参加吗？”  
“否则他会一直喋喋不休。”菲恩在用中餐馆送的筷子，他是怎么做到的？我只会用叉子。我有些着迷地看着那两根细木棍在他手里交叉转动。菲恩有一双白净的、灵活的手，丝毫不像一个猎人。他会成为一个音乐家，我一直暗暗相信。菲恩仿佛看穿我在走神，他盯着我说，“……我挑选几个人组成乐队。”  
“好啊，”我赶紧说，“我会去看你的演出。”

夜晚，当我躺在床上时，我听见菲恩在隔壁来回踱步，他的脚步很轻，但无法阻止地板有规律地响动，他是心烦意乱？还是仅仅在散步？毕竟雨天把我们都困在房子里，他不得不整晚和我待在室内。我猜测着，又暗暗盘算起我今天的所作所为来，我是否令菲恩满意了？或许我终有一天可以超越其他人，成为菲恩心中的唯一？我会吗？  
尔后，不知怎么的，我突然又想起亚瑟来。诚然，他是个令人感到愉快的朋友，我对他颇有一种一见如故的喜爱，但同时我又知道我没有什么特殊的，亚瑟就是这样的人罢了，他喜爱每一个人，也要让每一个人喜爱他——所以他才不停向菲恩示好，他大抵从未见过菲恩这样漠然的人。我们相处了整整一个下午，期间我从未感觉到在和一个不熟悉的人聊天，他就像我眼前的视觉残留，自然地进驻了我的脑子。不过，我想起的是另一件事，因为亚瑟没给我开口——甚至进一步思考的机会，所以我直到入夜才重新想起：他给人打电话，用一种渴慕得近乎哀怨的口吻。我好奇，但既然这是人家的隐私，我便不该问。况且我似乎也不是真的愿意刨根问底，我惧怕那样的答案。眼下亚瑟还可以一视同仁地对待我，要是我问出他确有那么一个不可说的对象，我就得清楚我在他心中也不在金字塔尖上。事实是一回事，我怎么认为又是另一回事。我在自欺欺人，但我乐于自欺欺人。  
想了一大通，我慢慢觉得困了。菲恩似乎还在走，又或许只是风的声音，我已经记不大清。

第二天，当我走进教室时，亚瑟亲切地跟我打招呼：“早上好，杰克！”他又顺带说，“还有菲恩。”菲恩直到在椅子上落座才摘下耳机，理所当然没有回应他。“早上好，亚瑟。”我说。  
好像在一起度过一个下午后，亚瑟就认定我是他顶好的朋友了。他毫无芥蒂地让我加入他的那个小团体——看起来他们都是学校里更受欢迎的那一派。亚瑟还在午餐时告诉我哪样比较好吃、哪样千万不要选，在生物课上跟我同一组做实验，或许是因为我和他座位最近，就算跟亚瑟原本的朋友相比，我也和他格外亲密。我尝试让菲恩更多地融入校园生活，菲恩拒绝得很干脆，这反而为他赢得了一些神秘的名声，据我所知，想要加入菲恩那个连名字都没有的乐队的人已经超过了五十个——要知道整个福克斯高中部的学生也不过三百名。  
我彻底和亚瑟熟络起来，他谈吐风趣，轮到我时，我只会不知所云地开口，半是回忆半是编造地讲我过去的经历，他却认真地聆听我，适时地发表一些评论，从未让我感觉不舒服。跟他在一起时，我甚至会忘记我苦恼的爱情，我想，在此之前我从未有过真正的朋友，或许我正需要这样的友情来滋润我的心田。我特意在菲恩面前提起亚瑟，巴望着他加入我，或者制止我，但他对我的人际关系漠不关心。我越来越成为一个福克斯人，菲恩则包揽了猎狼行动的全部工作，他怕我搞出乱子。菲恩说这话时在给吉他调音，眼睛都没有看向我，我心中相信他其实在担心我安全的那一部分渐渐暗淡了下去。  
根据我的观察，菲恩从未因此受伤，我甚至开始怀疑福克斯是不是真的有一头狼。但菲恩去兽医那察看过了——他是在来的第一天夜里去的，当时我正在家里清理地板——他确认了乔治的说法，那是一头被同类咬死的狼，一个被狼人杀死的狼人。狼人就像狼一样团结，同一种群极少内斗，菲恩认出死去的狼人来自内华达州的一个种群，巧合的是，这个种群正是去年由乔治和他的猎人朋友们剿杀的。我当时也出了一份力，所有的附子草绳结都是我打的，手上还磨起了泡。乔治那阵子总说他不小心放跑了一只，“那畜生有帮手”，他气急败坏，就像被人出了老千。在福克斯，乔治的阴谋论得到了证实，他的确失了手，现在，却有另一个狼人替他修复了这个漏洞。  
当我为狼人的事感到忧虑，菲恩就走过来把手搭在我肩上：“你不必为这些事担心，我会处理好。你只要打打下手就好。”他像个真正的哥哥那样安慰我，冲着我笑，我一下又深陷其中了。我总是想，菲恩比我更像一个格雷泽。  
在平淡的彷徨中，来到福克斯镇后的第一个月圆之夜到来了。这天竟然罕见的晴朗，天空明净如洗，这意味着夜里的满月也会高高悬挂在天际，播撒明亮皎洁的光辉。狼人在这样的夜晚避无可避，会本能地显露原形，以狼的形态出现。要找它，今晚最容易；要抓它，今晚最危险。菲恩取出我们的匕首，匕首由合金铸成，表面镀银，又打了银柄，这是菲恩的主意，因为合金比银要硬，更容易刺穿野兽的皮毛，而银能让狼人丧失自愈能力，痛苦地流血而亡。乔治试过之后，就给我们都换成了这种匕首，但他只在我的匕首上烙了家族纹章。  
菲恩把匕首插进靴子里，又让我也带上：“只是以防万一。”  
我说：“没关系，我包里还有附子草。”  
“你为什么还有？不是都放在山上了吗？”  
“是剩下的。”我含糊地答，他也没再追究，系好靴子的带之后蹲着挪到我脚边，又检查了一遍，紧了紧我的鞋带。“可以了。”他说。  
到了学校，所有人都一副神清气爽的样子，这可是福克斯的晴天啊！理应当成节日来过。我看见女孩们穿得花枝招展，个个都恨不能换上比基尼，她们逃了课跑到停车场晒太阳，以为这样就可以让苍白的皮肤变得古铜一些。弗莱迪甚至带了墨镜来上学，正在逼迫他的男朋友陪他犯傻。斯特朗先生大度地放任大家胡闹，他还鼓励我们出去多晒晒太阳，“青少年要补充维生素D，”他说，“明天每人上交一份关于维生素的报告。”  
大家不约而同地忽略了后一句，吵吵嚷嚷地出了门。一群人涌到菲恩身边，跟他讨论着尚未成型的乐队，我看见菲恩站在人群中，隔好一会才回答一句，我怀疑他这样消极怠工还能不能在彩排前挑选出一支像样的队伍。亚瑟默默走到我身后，“他可真受欢迎啊。”  
“什么？”我被抓住偷看菲恩，脸像发烧一样。  
“你堂兄。”亚瑟浑然不觉，甚至提高了音量。我一向认为亚瑟善解人意，但我暗藏的心思不在此列，他当然不知道我隐晦的想法，我不能怪他，只能慌张地转换话题。“你晚上有什么打算？”我反问。  
“什么？”亚瑟眉毛一挑，“今天晚上吗？”  
“是啊，今天应该是满月。”我感觉到靴子里的匕首硌着我的脚踝，我提议道，“我们可以一起赏月。”我是真心的，既然今晚菲恩不会在家，我就想找点别的乐子。前几次猎狼的时候，我跟在乔治和菲恩身后浑水摸鱼，一头狼都没杀死过，倒是发现月色的美。我很爱看月亮，要是今晚有满月，我不想没人跟我分享这美景。  
亚瑟面露难色，“可是我答应了嬷嬷要帮她……”  
“没关系的。”我不等他说完就打断他，好结束这样的尴尬。本来就是我心血来潮，还要看亚瑟因为拒绝我而感到为难，简直就是受刑。  
我没有在他面前流露出沮丧，挨到放学一个人回家，我才坐在床上细数自己的失败。到头来，还是没人会在我想要——而不仅仅是需要的时候在我身边。我想到亚瑟失去双亲，却有那么多朋友，而我本应比他幸福，现在却孤身一人，在一个落脚不足一月的老房子里黯然神伤。  
月亮一点点爬上来，我走到窗边去看，月亮又大又明亮，安静地注视着福克斯。我扶着窗框，回望着月亮，在我的眼中，那发光的遥远的东西，一会是菲恩的样子，一会又幻化成亚瑟，他们交替在我眼前笑着，同我说话，他们赞美我、亲吻我，说我是一个最好、最值得爱的人。迷迷糊糊中，我似乎听见了一声狼嚎。我如梦方醒，月亮冷冷地发散着银辉，仿佛在质问我：你怎么在这里？  
是啊，我身体健康，我有武器，我还是一个格雷泽，我怎么能躲在房间里让菲恩替我厮杀呢？我要让菲恩独自面对狼人吗？这么想着，我拽起书包，头也不回地向那个方向跑去。  
终于，我跑得筋疲力尽，在山脚下，我撑着树干停下来，狼狈地大口喘气。“菲恩——菲恩——”我大叫着，四处搜寻，我没能找到年轻的猎人，却撞上了他的猎物。  
黑暗中，那头狼在不远处趴伏着，一副蓄势待发的样子。我隐约看见它腿上鼓胀的肌肉，那轮廓簌簌抖动着，积聚着力量。我奇异地冷静下来，逼自己跟它对视，不甘示弱地瞪着它，同时慢慢矮下身，从靴子里抽出匕首。刀柄上的家族纹章被月光照得发亮，我默念着：我是一个格雷泽。  
狼向我走来，每踏出一步我都能感觉到脚下的地面一颤，我不能泄露一丝恐惧，挺直了胸膛，勇敢得近乎挑衅。它在离我一步之遥的地方停了下来，用喉音恐吓我，我晃了晃匕首，一个光斑在它脸上跃动，十分古怪，它没有发动真的攻击。我注视着狼，月光下，它的皮毛有一种丰润的光泽，身形也匀称健美，这无疑是我见过最漂亮的狼，莫名地，我感受到一种诡异的美。我应该害怕的，却鬼使神差地，把空着的手伸向了它。狼在我手心舔了一下，警惕地抬起头，猛然间，我意识到我曾见过它的眼神。  
一个骇人的念头击中了我。  
“亚瑟。”  
我悄声说。  
我没有十分把握，我只是试探，要是这不是它的名字，我也不会有损失。但是狼就像中了一箭，它倏然后退，仓皇地逃开了。  
我出了一身冷汗，过了一会才发现自己已经双膝发软跪在了地上。我脱力地把匕首放进书包，又摸到了上次那根附子草绳子，我无意识地抓紧了它，用绳子绞着自己的手指。我想起上次亚瑟帮我安置陷阱，他全程都走在陷阱后头，只在我先做好的两处停下来哄骗我，让我亲手放他出来。  
亚瑟……亚瑟就是那头狼！


End file.
